


Sandi Kala

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: It was indeed Awang who asked Sancaka to follow him at the beginning of that night, but the next night and the rest of the nights after that, Awang was the one who ended up following him.Because Awang would make sure Sancaka arrived safely in Tenggara, no matter what.





	Sandi Kala

**Author's Note:**

> I have the concept for this post-apocalyptic world for months now, and initially wanted to write Sterek out of it, but I never did, and ended up writing it for WangCaka instead. 
> 
> Self-indulgent. Unbetaed.
> 
> Sandi kala (Balinese) means the dusk of the evening; the time between day and night. —Joy Hendry.

_Either we prevent a 1.5 degree of warming, or we don't; either we avoid setting off that irreversible chain reaction beyond human control, or we don't; either we choose to go on as a civilization, or we don't. That is as black or white as it gets because there are no grey areas when it comes to survival. _—Greta Thunberg.

* * *

The year was 2020 when the whole planet changed. It happened so fast one day in the middle of April. The ozone couldn’t hold the sunray as efficient as before and it just leaked through. The effect was immediate. Many people who were out in the open died instantly, getting burned by the sunray.

Or maybe it wasn’t as fast. People had been campaigning about global warming for years. Sixteen year-old Greta Thunberg sailed from her homeland to United States of America just to speak to the global citizen about the danger of 1.5 degree of warming the year before.

But apparently it was too late. Because the ozone finally reached the state where it was too thin to protect the Earth like before.

The Earth was still livable. But not during the day.

The rest of the year was chaotic. People died. People tried to adapt on being inside and sleep during the day and did activities during the night, when the sun had set.

The casualties weren’t only from Homo sapiens’ side. Plants and animals died too, but somehow, the greatest casualties still from Homo sapiens. Probably it was a punishment, because we were at the top of the food chain as the most intelligent species, and yet we failed to use that intelligence to take care of the nature we were living in. We just exploited everything unwisely and even though extinction was inevitable thing, we shouldn’t fasten the process to our own species’ extinction. And yet, we still did it anyway.

We did this on our own. And we reap what we sow.

Awang was twenty year-old when the Apocalypse happened. He was safe inside the protection of police office building when the Earth started heating to an unbearable level. And he was smart enough not to try and walked out of the building after he saw what was happening out there. He was an orphan to begin with and he had no close friends his entire life as well, so he didn’t have to worry about anything else other than his own survival.

And survive he did.

The night was colder than before, and the air was foul, smelling like rotting corpse; because of course not all who died during the Apocalypse got proper burial. But having to live as a street kid for years made him have enough experience on how to survive all the chaos. Since it was every man for themselves. He didn’t butt into people’s problem, didn’t want to get into more trouble than he already did. That was the key to survival anyway. During the night, people will look for food, water, and other supplies while trying not to get killed in the chaos, because people would do whatever it took to stay alive, even killing another for supplies in desperate moments. And, oh how it was desperate times. For Awang, living at night wasn’t that bad actually.

Well, he thought so until at least a year later. When Homo sapiens wasn’t the only thing that _living_ during the night.

Apparently, Apocalypse had awakened another _creature_ as well. Maybe it was the heat of the sunray that caused some organism evolved. Or maybe it was because of the change in the air, since ozone wasn’t the same as before. Or maybe it was something else. Awang wasn’t sure; he wasn’t big on science anyway. Let some other scientists figured it out; if there was even any scientist alive in this situation.

Awang had the luck on having an encounter with the creature first before he heard about it. It was big, twice human size, moved so fast, all sharp teeth and claws with an ugly, distorted face it was indescribable. It also had tails and could see in the dark. The quality that human didn’t have. Added to that, its saliva was even more poisonous than Komodo Dragons’; it paralyzed their prey very effectively. And Awang was glad that he didn’t find that out the hard way. He just happened to pass through and being stealthy when he looked for supplies, and saw a group being attack by the creature. He hid for a while—because went out now and ran away recklessly was stupid—waiting for the right moment to get out of the area _as soon as possible_ before the creature noticed him too.

Later, he found out that people called that creature as _Jantu_. _Beast_.

And it was very hard to kill as well. They weren’t afraid of fire; because it did nothing to their thick skin that survived the sunray, and it also very hard to cut them. Awang only managed to run away from it once by crossing a river. Good thing they didn’t hunt in pack, or Awang would be dead by now.

So now, living at night wasn’t as easy as before. Because apart from having to survive from another humans, Awang had to be cautious for Jantu as well. But he managed by.

He already managed by himself for almost three years when he met Sancaka.

It wasn’t a meet-cute. It was very far from it. It was dusk, when the sun had just set and the air started getting colder. Awang remembered that one of his Balinese caretakers at the orphanage back then called this time of the day as _sandi kala_.

“ You’re not supposed to go out at this time,” she always said. “During _sandi kala_, all monsters is out, and will eat human who is wandering around. Especially a little child like you. Go back inside.”

It was kind of ironic, because despite the _monsters_, people went out at dusk now. Since now it was the time where people could start their _day_ after all.

Awang went out from his make-shift cot for the day, to look for supplies like any other night of the week. The air was pretty cold, but the asphalt were still pretty hot after being exposed by the sunray all day, it even seeped through his boots a little bit. Awang marched through though, cautious of his surroundings. He could handle a bunch of human attacking him at once; he got his machete with him after all. It was Jantu that he worried about the most. But he needed food.

He walked stealthily amongst the abandoned buildings. He hadn’t met any other creatures other than few nocturnal animals for the past few days he had been in the area—that was why he was able to stay this long, he usually moved around. Awang’s option for food wasn’t much. He picked up some plants or fruits that weren’t poisonous, or sometimes rabbits or rats—those animals were resilient from the sun somehow—or even some nocturnal birds. He wasn’t picky. Because after three years, even the stock at convenience stores was all being plundered empty. He couldn’t rely on that anymore.

For water, it was a bit tricky, but not as difficult because fortunately, the whole ozone and sunray things didn’t affect rain. It was still raining like before, and Awang did his best to collect rainwater for his own stock. Ironically, the dirty river was clean now after the Apocalypse—maybe it was a way for nature to survive. Eradicate the virus in it which happened to be Homo sapiens—so Awang could rely on that as well.

He was about to enter a building to find whether any rats living there when he heard noises from the far end of the road. He recognized that as the ugly screeching of Jantu. Awang had the machete ready in his hand, squinted his eyes even though he knew very well that it wouldn’t make him see any better. It was starting to get dark before the moon would take over—though it didn’t give as much aid as the sun, but he had to adapt—and Awang saw the silhouette now.

He expected the figure of Jantu came out from between ruined buildings, but no. He saw a person first. _A guy_. He was running towards Awang’s direction, though knowing Awang had hid himself perfectly in the shadow, he was pretty sure the guy didn’t notice Awang being there. Few moments later, the Jantu came out, chasing the guy. And now that the Jantu was on plain sight, the screeching got louder as well.

Awang hadn’t been noticed. He could slip away easily, get the hell out of the place and ensure his own safety. But as the guy got closer and closer, Awang could make out his expression better. And instead of fear, he saw _determination_. Like the guy was sure that he could outrun the Jantu. Wishful thinking. Because Awang had witnessed firsthand how durable Jantu was. It wasn’t a pleasant experience.

But still, the guy didn’t look deterred on the slightest. Though from how hard he was panting—since Awang could hear it from where he was crouching down—Awang was pretty sure the guy would collapse any moment now. And then became Jantu’s food.

Awang didn’t know what made him do it. He didn’t usually want to get involved in other people’s business, but his body already moved on its own before he registered what was happening.

He jumped out from his hiding place and grabbed the guy, made him let out a surprised gasped. But since the guy was skinnier than him, it was easy to manhandle him even during panic moment. “Stay,” Awang gritted out as he ran towards the Jantu.

He pulled his balaclava and goggle down in one smooth movement so that his whole face is covered, and the next time the Jantu opened his mouth to screech, Awang was ready. He jumped, aimed the machete in his hand for a killer blow. Jantu had thick skin which was almost impossible to penetrate, but the inside of his venomous mouth was another story. It was a _very risky_ thing to do though—Awang found it the hard way—because, yeah, the ugly mouth was covered in venomous saliva which could paralyze him and it would take hours until he was able to feel his limbs again—again, he learned it the hard way—but it was the only thing that could kill him. Awang had his whole body covered anyway—face in balaclava and goggle, his body with jacket and gloves—and as long as he could avoid the fangs, he would be okay.

He did this before. And he knew he could do this again.

And he was right. His machete stabbed the roof of its mouth, went through its ugly head and made blood splattered on Awang’s body—damn, it was his favorite jacket—and he reflexively jumped away when he felt a set of claws trying to get to him, in Jantu’ final moment.

Awang landed on the asphalt, rolled away to lessen the impact on his body and watched the Jantu’ body spasm before it went completely still. Only then, Awang was willing to come closer and pulled out his bloodied machete from the creature.

“Are you okay?”

Awang turned around at that question, and glared at the guy who was apparently ignoring his order to _fucking stay_ in the hiding spot. But he remembered that he was wearing goggle that covered his face and it was dark now anyway, so there was no way the guy realized the death glare Awang sent to him.

“_Are you out of your fucking mind_?” he hissed, despite his urge to yell at the guy. Yelling was bad. It could attract attention. Especially if there was another Jantu nearby. “You have no freaking _weapons_,” Awang hissed again, since he had been assessing the guy from earlier. “Did you really think you can outrun _a Jantu_? And now you’re asking me whether _I‘m_ okay?”

The guy looked startled. But wisely, he didn’t answer any of Awang’s questions because it would set Awang off even more.

Grumpily, Awang handed him his back up weapon—a sickle—and glared at him again despite his covered face. “Use that.”

The guy accepted the sickle, holding it awkwardly and Awang seriously started to wonder how the hell this guy could survive out there all this damn time. Though, Awang didn’t care. He wasn’t supposed to care. He was about to walk away and continued his night when he noticed that the guy looked dead tired. It wasn’t surprising actually, since he was just done running for his life.

Awang sighed, and took off his balaclava and goggle. “Hold on to that sickle, and come with me,” he said. “I’m leaving you behind if you can’t keep up.” Well, he had still remaining food supply back at his place, and he could continue his hunt later anyway.

Awang learned that the guy’s name was Sancaka over a bowl of rabbit soup that night, probably two or three years younger than him. He was travelling with Pak Agung—he didn’t explain much about this person aside from his name, but from the way he spoke about him, Awang figured out that he was probably some kind of father figure to him—and managed to safely avoided Jantu all this time, but few nights ago, Pak Agung passed away and Sancaka continued the journey alone. It was the first time he encountered a Jantu after Pak Agung was gone.

“Thank you,” Sancaka said after he finished his food. It wasn’t much, but the sincerity in his voice as he said that made Awang had to look away. He couldn’t _bear_ it somehow. Someone never said anything to him with that level of sincerity before, and it made him slightly uncomfortable. “I should get going.”

Though at those words, Awang looked back at Sancaka. “The sun will be up in three hours. You can’t cover much area in that short amount of time.”

Sancaka gave him a tight smile, but he still stood up anyway. “Don’t worry. I’ll find shelter.”

Awang highly doubted that. He was pretty sure Pak Agung was the one who kept Sancaka alive all this time, and now that he was gone, Sancaka wouldn’t last another week. “Where are you going anyway?” Awang asked, couldn’t help but wonder, what made him in such a hurry? Awang did move around, but not that fast. It was as if Sancaka was chasing something. But what the hell was he chasing when there was nothing left in this planet?

“Tenggara,” Sancaka answered. And at Awang’s confused expression, he continued, “They said it’s the safest place. Plenty of food and supplies. A whole barricaded place, so Jantu can’t get in.”

Awang scoffed at that explanation. There was _no way_ a place like that exist. In a dream, maybe. But definitely not in reality. “And where is this Tenggara exactly?”

“I don’t know.”

_See?_ “You don’t know.”

Sancaka shook his head. Apparently sarcasm was lost on him since he didn’t look offended at Awang’s tone. Instead, he said, “We just heard its existence few weeks back.” Awang noticed the way Sancaka’s voice wavered slightly when he said _we_, and it made Awang’s expression softened. This Pak Agung guy clearly meant a lot to him. “But we have no idea where to go. It’s definitely southeast, but we don’t know how far we have to go southeast until we find the place.”

Awang frowned. He had been in the southeast side of this town—_ex-town. _He didn’t think a place with abandoned building and almost to zero population could be called a town_—_before, and there was nothing there. Just abandoned and ruined buildings. Jantu. The usual. If there was such place, it was probably _way _out of this area. And since there was no transportation available but their own two feet, Awang wasn’t sure how long would it take to get _there_. To this unknown place. _If_ the place did exist.

Sancaka could walk on forever. And he probably wouldn’t even last two nights on his own. He would get attacked by another human, or eaten by Jantu.

“Thank—“

“Stay,” Awang cut him off before Sancaka could utter his gratitude again. “If you stay the day, I can come with you tomorrow,” he explained, seeing Sancaka’s questioning look. “I need to move anyway,” he added with a shrug, trying to aim for nonchalant. He _didn’t know_ why the hell he suggested that. Awang was a lone-wolf. He wasn’t a good company to anyone. And other person could be a burden. But somehow he didn’t take his words back.

Sancaka didn’t answer immediately, studying Awang’s expression instead and even though Awang felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze, Awang didn’t break the eye contact and tried his best not to squirm. Sancaka’s eyes were so intense, and it did _things_ on Awang’s insides. Somehow it felt like he would _fail_ if he broke it. Failed at what, he wasn’t sure.

But in the end, Sancaka offered him another smile as he sat back down. This smile wasn’t as tight as the previous one though. “Alright,” he said.

Awang felt relieved somehow, and put away their cutleries—though could a pair of cracked bowls and bended spoons be called cutleries?—“Get some rest. I’ll wake you up at dusk so we can get going.”

And while Sancaka got ready to sleep that day, Awang made a mental plan to teach Sancaka how to survive properly in this crazy world. He told himself that it was because he didn’t want to be burdened by Sancaka’s incompetence, but yes, he was pretty aware that he was denying himself.

It was his own thought to think about for another night though. Definitely not tonight.

It was indeed Awang who asked Sancaka to follow him at the beginning of that night, but the next night and the rest of the nights after that, Awang was the one who ended up following him.

Because Awang would make sure Sancaka arrived safely in Tenggara, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write. Does it even make any sense.
> 
> And also, Greta Thunberg is campaigning out there while here I am, writing this :) 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
